1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way output device with a clockwise-counterclockwise rotating unit, particularly to one able to carry out one-way output whether its shaft is driven to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise by an external force, so that it can actuate an externally connected subordinate wheel (a flywheel, a gear or a belt wheel) to always rotate in the same direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sports apparatus usually has its shaft driven to actuate a subordinate wheel (a flywheel, a gear or a belt wheel) to rotate and drive the resisting member of the sports apparatus to function. When the shaft is driven to rotate clockwise, the subordinate wheel will also rotate clockwise, and when the shaft is driven to rotate counterclockwise, the subordinate wheel will rotate counterclockwise as well. The process of changing rotating clockwise into rotating counterclockwise of the subordinate wheel is as follows: rotating clockwise rapidlyxe2x86x92rotating clockwise at a decreasing speedxe2x86x92stopping rotatingxe2x86x92rotating counterclockwise slowly rotating counterclockwise rapidly. Evidently, in the process of changeover of its rotating direction, the subordinate wheel has a stag of keeping motionless. In this case, if the resisting member of the sports apparatus is a generator driven by the subordinate wheel, power generated by the generator will become unstable due to unconstant rotating speed of the subordinate wheel, and even a condition of power interruption may happen. Thus, the electric power supplied by the generator for the sports apparatus may drop sharply and stop the operation of the other devices which need electricity supplied by the generator, such as an indicator, an electrically controlled device and the like, thus giving rise to much inconvenience and trouble to a user.
To improve the above-mentioned defect of the conventional sports apparatus, a one-way output device of a sports apparatus has been devised, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,122. According to the design of this patent, a flywheel can be actuated to always rotate in the same direction, whether the pedal of the sports apparatus is driven to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise. However, such a design is too complicated in matching of the components and interaction among them, and it is also of vast size.
The objective of the invention is to offer a one-way output device with a clockwise-counterclockwise rotating unit, able to carry out one-way output and transmission, and having a compact size.
The one-way output device with a clockwise-counterclockwise rotating unit in the present invention includes a lengthwise hollow fixing sleeve having one end expanded into a recessed fixing base and the other end fitted with a first bearing. The fixing base is formed with a recessed stepped surface at an inner side facing the fixing sleeve for receiving a second bearing and has a plurality of support rods protruding outward around the outer circumference of the stepped surface, with the outer circumferential side of the fixing base fitted thereon with a dry bearing. The fixing base is provided inside with an annular solar gear, a pair of planetary gears and a positioning ring. The solar gear has one side formed with a shaft protruding outward and facing the fixing sleeve for fitting a second bearing thereon and the other side formed with a chamber. The two planetary gears respectively having two stages are positioned between the fixing base and the positioning ring, having their inner-stage gears respectively meshing with the opposite outer sides of the solar gear and the outer sides of their outer-layer gears pressed by the positioning ring which is then secured on the support rods of the fixing base. An inner gear cover able to be connected with an external subordinate wheel is covered on the outer side of the fixing base, and a dry bearing is positioned between the inner gear cover and the fixing base, rendering the inner gear cover able to rotate. The inner gear cover has its center portion bored with a through hollow for receiving a third bearing and its inner circumferential wall formed with inner teeth for meshing with the outer-stage gears of the two planetary gears. The inner gear cover is further formed at one side with a chamber facing the fixing base and matching with the solar gear. A shaft able to rotate clockwise and counterclockwise by an external force has the end near the fixing base fixed thereon with a polygonal inner drive ring and a polygonal outer drive ring having a position angular difference between them. The two polygonal drive rings have their outer circumferential surfaces fitted thereon with a cylindrical clutch, which is formed in its outer circumferential surface with a plurality of inner side and outer side holes respectively matching with the inner and the outer drive ring, with each inner side and outer side hole respectively receiving a ball therein. The shaft has its opposite ends respectively extending out of the fixing sleeve and the inner gear cover and clasped in position by a retaining ring. Thus, the inner and the outer drive ring and the clutch together with its inner side and outer side balls are respectively received in the chambers of the solar gear and the inner gear cover. By so designing, the inner gear cover can be actuated to always rotate clockwise whether the shaft is driven to rotate clockwise or counterclockwise.